


Leave him alone mate

by syubbiechubs22



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Atsukita mentioned, Best Friends, Bokuaka toxic relationship, Bokuyukie, Cheating, Drunkenness, Face Slapping, M/M, Party, Rough Kissing, Sad Ending, Teenage Rebellion, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Love
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29200782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syubbiechubs22/pseuds/syubbiechubs22
Summary: “Kau tahu Osamu, hati selalu memilih orang yang kita cintai"Osamu terdiam. Menyetujui argumen sahabatnya dalam diam. Hati akan selalu memilih orang yang kita cintai. Entah se-brengsek apapun apapun pasangan mu. Atau saat dirimu bertepuk sebelah tangan pada sahabatmu sendiri.Ya, Osamu sangat paham.Karena ia juga merasakan nya.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu, Bokuto Koutarou/Shirofuku Yukie
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Leave him alone mate

_“Seriously Keiji? Again?”_

  
Osamu menatap jengah pada sesosok pemuda di ambang pintu kamar masuk apartemen miliknya dan kembarannya. Akaashi Keiji. Nama lengkap pemuda yang baru saja menampakkan dirinya di hadapan Osamu secara terburu-buru. 

“Hahaha, maaf ya Osamu" 

Tidak, itu bukan tawa bahagia. Bukan pula tawa canggung, melainkan sebuah tawa untuk menutupi luka di hatinya. Terdengar satir dan mengiris hati. 

Di ambang pintu masuk, Keiji berdiri memegang gagang pintu sambil menyeka air matanya. Mencoba untuk menghentikan air matanya. Mencoba untuk berbohong jika dirinya tengah sakit hati kala ini. Mencoba untuk baik-baik saja. Sayangnya akting Keiji terlalu buruk, Osamu dapat melihat segala kesedihan di dalam mata kehijauan milik Keiji.

“Baiklah, mau berbaring sambil bercerita?” 

Osamu menutup laptopnya dan bangkit dari tempat duduknya untuk memindahkan dirinya ke kasur berukuran single di samping meja tempatnya ia mengerjakan tugas barusan. Merebahkan diri sepenuhnya sambil menepuk tempat di sebelahnya menyuruh Keiji untuk ikut berbaring di sampingnya. 

Keiji menyambut ajakan Osamu dengan senang hati. Merebahkan kepalanya pada lengan padat milik Osamu yang sudah menunggu untuk dijadikan bantal oleh dirinya. Lengannya ia pakai untuk ia lingkarkan di sekitar badan tegap milik temannya. Keiji tidak tahu ini sudah keberapa kalinya mereka dalam posisi seperti ini. Entah itu malam saat mereka selesai mengerjakan tugas, siang hari saat Osamu sedang kelelahan dan Keiji menyemangatinya, atau seperti saat ini, saat dimana Keiji sakit hati oleh kelakuan pacarnya.

  
Ya, pacar Keiji. Bokuto Koutaro namanya. 

  
Jika kalian berpikiran Osamu dan Keiji pacaran, kalian salah besar. Mereka hanya teman dekat sedari awal semester perkuliahan hingga semester lima seperti sekarang. Bermula dari mereka yang bertemu di tempat onigiri langganan mereka dan berbagi rasa onigiri kesukaan yang sama hingga akhirnya mereka bertukar kontak dan berteman hingga saat ini. 

  
Yap, perlu ditegaskan jika mereka hanya teman. 

  
“Kali ini apa lagi yang ia lakukan?”

Osamu membuka percakapan saat dirasa tangisan Keiji sudah mereda. Salah satu tangan nya yang tidak dijadikan bantal oleh kepala Keiji mengelus punggung Keiji secara halus untuk membatu meredakan tangisan Keiji. Osamu menghela nafas, merasakan hatinya juga sakit melihat keadaan menyedihkan Keiji seperti ini. 

“Kemarin Konoha bilang padaku jika Bokuto-san sedang mendekati Yukie, awalnya aku tidak percaya tapi-"

  
Keiji tersenguk dalam ceritanya. Osamu semakin merapatkan posisi mereka berdua, membagi pelukan hangat yang diterima baik oleh Keiji, terlihat dari gerakan Keiji yang semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Osamu. Ceruk leher dan pundak yang entah sudah keberapa kalinya ia jadikan sandaran saat dirinya berduka. 

“-tapi aku melihat Bokuto-san dengan Yukie hari ini sedang jalan berduaan dengan lengan Bokuto-san di pinggang Yukie" 

Osamu merasakan ceruk lehernya lebih basah dari sebelumnya. Keiji menangis lagi dalam pelukan nya. Menangis lagi karena bajingan yang bernama Bokuto. 

Sayangnya bajingan ini adalah pacar teman terbaik nya. 

“Sudahlah, lupakan saja pacarmu itu Keiji” 

Osamu menenggelamkan hidungnya pada surai ikal hitam milik Keiji. Mencium wangi yang sudah ia hafal. Wangi _Gourmand_. Wewangian yang tercium seperti permen manis atau kopi hangat di pagi hari. Osamu suka wangi yang menguar dari diri Keiji. Terasa menenangkan. Wangi yang dapat ia cium saat dalam posisi terlalu dekat seperti ini. Posisi _honeymoon hug_ kata mereka. Hanya saja dalam posisi ini Keiji sedang memikirkan lelaki lain. 

“Kau tahu Keiji, banyak orang lain diluar sana yang ingin bersama dengan mu" 

Keiji tersenyum mendengar kalimat penenang dari belah bibir Osamu. Seperti biasa, Osamu tidak begitu pandai dalam memberi kalimat penenang, ia lebih pandai menunjukkannya dalam aksi. Tetapi Keiji menghargai kalimat penenang tersebut dengan sepenuh hati. Walaupun ia tahu salah satu aturan dalam cinta. 

“Kau tahu Osamu, hati selalu memilih orang yang kita cintai"

Osamu terdiam. Menyetujui argumen sahabatnya dalam diam. 

Hati akan selalu memilih orang yang kita cintai. Entah se-brengsek apapun apapun pasangan mu

  
Atau saat dirimu bertepuk sebelah tangan pada sahabatmu sendiri. 

Ya, Osamu sangat paham.

Karena ia juga merasakan nya. 

* * *

“Tsumu, kau datang ke pesta nya Kuroo?” 

Atsumu menolehkan atensinya dari ponsel pintar miliknya, menatap Osamu yang sedang duduk diatas kasurnya yang bersebrangan dengan kasur miliknya. 

“Ya, tentu saja. Aku mana mungkin melewatkan pesta temanku" 

Ah, Osamu sudah menduga ini, seharusnya ia tidak perlu bertanya tadi, ia tahu jika saudara kembarnya ini berteman baik dengan Kuroo, Bokuto, dan Oikawa. Rentetan lelaki populer yang diincar oleh kaum hawa dan adam di universitas mereka. Wajah tampan, berprilaku seenaknya, dan bermulut manis. Persis seperti bajingan yang diidam-idamkan oleh kaum hawa. Jadi tentu saja deretan lelaki populer seperti saudaranya akan datang ke pesta Kuroo. 

Atsumu dan Osamu memang kembar, hanya saja kepribadian mereka berbeda jauh. Jika Atsumu banyak bicara, maka Osamu lebih pendiam. Jika Atsumu berprilaku seenaknya, maka Osamu lebih menjaga perilakunya. Jika Atsumu menyukai perhatian maka Osamu lebih menyukai ketenangan. Maka tidak heran jika Atsumu lebih populer dibanding Osamu. Bukannya Osamu tidak populer, hanya saja Osamu lebih susah didekati ketimbang Atsumu. 

“Aku ikut denganmu ya"

Atsumu mengerutkan kedua alisnya “Tidak! Tidak! Aku akan pergi dengan Shin-san, kau jangan mengganggu ku"

“Huh? Orang bertata krama seperti Kita-san datang ke suatu pesta? Kau jangan mengajarinya yang tidak-tidak idiot" 

“Ck! Siapa yang mau mengajari yang tidak-tidak bodoh! Aku mau memperkenalkan pacarku pada teman-temanku”

Osamu membulatkan matanya, memasang wajah tidak percaya terbaik miliknya “ _Seriously? A boyfriend? How the hell he fell in love with an asshole like you"_

Atsumu memutar matanya, memasang wajah tidak peduli pada kalimat merendahkan dari saudaranya “ _Oh man, don't be so jealous”_

“Jadi kau tega meninggalkan adik mu jalan sendirian ke pesta?” Osamu menekankan kalimatnya pada kata adik, mencoba peruntungan nya untuk membuat Atsumu merasa bersalah karena telah menjadi saudara tertua yang apatis pada adiknya. 

“Hoi, kau kira dengan menggunakan kata ‘adik' aku akan bersimpati padamu? Tidak akan bocah" 

Perempatan urat kemarahan muncul pada pelipis Osamu. Memang saudaranya yang satu ini sangat menjengkelkan dan pelit tidak tertolong. Kadang Osamu bertanya bagaimana bisa ia hidup dengan mahkluk keparat semacam Atsumu. 

“Kau ajak saja Akaashi, dia temanmu bukan?” 

“Ia pergi dengan Bokuto" 

Atsumu menaikkan salah satu alisnya, sepertinya Atsumu paham kenapa Osamu memintanya untuk pergi bersama. 

“Berhenti memasang wajah meyebalkan milikmu, Keiji baru saja mengirimkan pesan jika ia akan pergi bersama Bokuto" 

Atsumu menghela nafas, merebahkan dirinya diatas kasur sambil menumpukan kepalanya pada tangan kanan nya. Maniknya menatap Osamu yang terlihat sedikit masam setelah menyelesaikan kalimat jika sahabatnya pergi bersama pacarnya. Sedikit banyak Atsumu tahu apa yang tengah dialami oleh kembaran nya ini. 

“Kadang aku lupa jika Akaashi itu pacar Bokuto dan malah mengiranya jika ia pacarmu" 

Osamu diam, menanti kalimat selanjutnya yang akan keluar dari Atsumu.

“Kau menyukainya bukan?” 

Kalimat yang keluar dari bibir Atsumu bukanlah sebuah pertanyaan, melainkan sebuah pernyataan memastikan yang Osamu tahu betul jawabannya. Pernyataan yang tidak akan pernah bisa Osamu bohongi. Pernyataan yang sudah dijawab oleh perilaku dan hatinya sendiri. 

Ya, Osamu menyukai Keiji. Menyukai teman baiknya sendiri. 

“Sayangnya Akaashi terlalu buta" 

Osamu menunduk untuk mengusap surai abunya kebelakang, mempertontonkan senyum satir di wajahnya. Mempertontonkan ekspresi yang mewakili isi hatinya. Kesedihan dan keputus asaan. Atsumu tidak salah sama sekali. Mau itu pernyataan tentang dirinya ataupun pernyataan tentang Keiji. Semuanya fakta. Fakta yang menyedihkan jika Osamu boleh tambahkan. 

Osamu tidak paham bagaimana temannya itu bisa terlalu buta untuk melihat cinta yang sedekat jengkal dihadapan nya. Bagaimana bisa Keiji tidak melihat perhatian yang selalu Osamu berikan, senyuman tulus yang selalu Osamu pamerkan hanya untuk Keiji, bahu yang terus menjadi sandaran Keiji ketika dirinya disakiti oleh pacarnya berkali-kali. Osamu tidak paham. Tidak paham bagaimana cinta bisa membutakan Keiji sebegitu hebatnya. 

“Jangan menyalahkan Akaashi karena ia terlalu cinta pada Bokuto, kau juga sama saja tahu" 

Osamu memasang wajah kebingungan, bingung bagaimana saudaranya bisa tahu isi kepala nya, tetapi lebih penasaran lagi dengan kalimat tentang dirinya yang sama saja. Sama saja bagaimana maksudnya?

“Kau sama saja karena kau hanya menginginkan Akaashi, sama seperti Akaashi yang hanya menginginkan Bokuto. Kalian berdua keras kepala, bikin repot saja" 

“Lalu aku harus bagaimana?”

“ _Leave him alone mate_ " 

* * *

Jadi disinilah Osamu sekarang. Duduk disebuah sofa abu-abu besar dengan segelas minuman di tangan nya. Maniknya menatap segala insan yang berlalu lalang di depannya. Para gadis yang berpakaian kekurangan bahan, sepasang kekasih yang sedang bercumbu, atau sekumpulan orang yang sedang menari mengikuti _party anthem_ yang sedang di putar. 

Ya, Osamu sedang berada di pesta Kuroo saat ini. Tenang ia tidak datang sendirian, dirinya diselamatkan oleh kekasih kembaran nya yang mengajak dirinya untuk ikut bersama. Bermodal pengaduan pada Kita Shinsuke, kekasih Atsumu, ia diperbolehkan untuk menumpangi mobil milik Atsumu berkat bujukan Shinsuke. Walaupun ia harus melewati percekcokan dengan kembaran nya. 

Tidak ada yang mengesankan dalam pesta ini bagi Osamu. Semua terlihat biasa saja, sama seperti pesta kaum muda yang menghabiskan waktunya pada hari jumat malam untuk menyambut akhir pekan. Pesta _thank god it's Friday_ yang biasa diadakan oleh salah satu mahasiswa di universitasnya. 

Kecuali satu hal yang dapat menarik atensinya, yaitu sahabatnya yang sedang bercumbu mesra dengan pacarnya. Ya, Akaashi Keiji dan Bokuto Koutaro yang sedang memakan lidah satu sama lain. Mereka melakukannya tepat di tengah kerumunan seperti manusia tidak tahu malu. Sayangnya, tidak ada yang menyuruh mereka berhenti, atau memisahkan mereka karena telah melanggar norma kesopanan. Tidak ada, karena hanya Osamu seorang yang peduli. Hanya dirinya yang peduli pada aktifitas Keiji sekalipun itu membuat Osamu sakit. 

  
Andaikan, andaikan yang bercumbu adalah dirinya dan Keiji mungkin Osamu akan melabeli dirinya sebagai lelaki paling beruntung di dunia. 

  
Sayangnya nasib baik tidak berpihak padanya. 

  
Maka Osamu mengalihkan perhatiannya, berhenti membayangkan hal yang tidak mungkin pada sahabatnya. 

Osamu meneguk minumannya, mungkin sedikit alkohol dalam minuman nya dapat mengalihkan rasa sakit di hatinya. Mungkin sedikit alkohol ini dapat mengalihkan pemikirannya dari Keiji. Mungkin-

  
“Oh, disini rupanya kau Osamu"

  
Atau mungkin tidak. 

  
“Oh, hei Keiji" 

  
Ditengah kesibukannya untuk meredamkan rasa sakit hatinya, sang objek yang menjadi pusat rasa sakit hatinya datang menghampirinya. Osamu ingin mengumpat, tetapi setengah hatinya bersyukur karena akhirnya Keiji lepas dari rengkuhan Bokuto. 

Keiji mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Osamu. Secara seksama Osamu melihat perawakan sahabatnya. Keiji memakai pakaian kasual, tidak jauh berbeda dengan apa yang Osamu pakai. Kaus putih kebesaran berwarna putih yang dimasukkan ke dalam celana jeans ketat berwarna hitam. Terlihat sangat biasa. 

  
_Yet he is so beautiful_

  
Oh, mungkin yang tidak biasa dalam penampilan Keiji adalah bibirnya. Terlihat sangat bengkak dan merah. Bahkan ruam merahnya terlihat sampai bibir bagian atas Keiji. Semua yang melihatnya pasti tahu apa yang baru saja ia perbuat. Bercumbu. 

  
_Too bad it's not with him_

  
“Sendirian saja Osamu?” 

Keiji membuka topik pembicaraan diantara mereka. Menyamankan dirinya diatas sofa sambil memperhatikan wajah Osamu. 

“ _well, yeah_ " Osamu menjawab sekenanya, enggan melihat wajah Keiji karena ia tahu bekas kemerahan di bibir sahabatnya akan semakin mengiris hatinya. Osamu tidak ingin rasa sakit hatinya terlihat dalam raut wajahnya dan menghancurkan raut bahagia Keiji

  
Ya, bahagia karena telah bercumbu dengan pacar kesayangannya.

  
“Kau seharusnya lebih menikmati pesta ini, _go get some friends and celebrate the Friday night_ " Keiji tertawa kecil diakhir kalimatnya, wajahnya terlihat puas dengan pesta yang Kuroo buat. 

“Ya aku sedang mencobanya Keiji" bukan mencoba mencari teman, tetapi mencoba untuk meredakan rasa sakit hati lebih tepatnya. 

“Oh ya? Kalau begitu tersenyumlah sedikit, wajahmu terlalu suram untuk sebuah pesta" Keiji mengulurkan tangannya mengambil wajah Osamu. Memaksanya untuk menghadap Keiji dan menangkupnya dalam telapak tangan untuk menggerakkan kedua sudut bibir Osamu menggunakan ibu jarinya. Membuat sebuah senyuman terpaksa yang terlihat konyol di wajah Osamu. 

“Swingkirwkan jarimwu Kewiji" Osamu bersusah payah mengeluarkan silabel kalimat dengan benar karena ibu jari Keiji menahan pergerakan bibirnya untuk tetap tersenyum.

“Hahaha, baiklah" Keiji mengeluarkan tawa manisnya. Tawa manis yang menular pada Osamu. Tawa manis yang menghangatkan hati Osamu. 

_He couldn't be more fall in love_

“Sudah dulu ya Osamu, aku ada keperluan" Keiji mengangkat dirinya dari sofa, menepuk bahu Osamu dua kali sebagai tanda berpamitan. 

Osamu menangkap tangan Keiji yang nyaris lepas dari bahunya, mencoba untuk menahan kepergian sahabatnya “Kau mau kemana?”

Keiji tersenyum “Mencari Bokuto-san"

  
Oh

  
“Bokuto-san bilang ia pergi untuk mengambil minum dan aku disuruh untuk menunggunya, tetapi ia belum kembali juga jadi aku ingin mencarinya" 

“Baiklah"

Osamu melepaskan genggaman nya dari tangan Keiji. Tidak berusaha untuk menahannya. Tidak berusaha untuk membuat Keiji tinggal barang sedetik saja. Osamu tidak bisa menahan seseorang yang ingin pergi. 

Dengan begitu Keiji berlalu dari hadapan Osamu. Meninggalkan Osamu sendirian di atas sofa besar. Aneh, Osamu sering mengalami hal seperti ini. Dimana ia selalu ditinggal oleh Keiji demi Bokuto. Sudah tidak terhitung ini yang keberapa kalinya. Tetapi mengapa ini tetap menyakitkan? Mengapa hati Osamu tetap terasa seperti dibelah dua? Mengapa hatinya belum terbiasa dengan hal brengsek semacam ini?

  
_It's always the same shit_

  
Osamu menghela nafas frustasi. Mengedarkan matanya pada penjuru ruangan untuk mencari sebuah distraksi. Lagu party anthem yang menggema di seluruh sudut rumah, beberapa orang yang memakai pakaian konyol, lantai dansa yang ramai, atau bahkan kembarannya yang sedang bercumbu dengan kekasihnya. Payah. Semuanya adalah distraksi yang payah. 

  
Hanya Akaashi Keiji yang mampu mendistraksi pikirannya sehebat mungkin. 

  
Osamu mengusap wajahnya kasar dan bangkit dari sofa. Ia harus menjernihkan pikirannya, ia akan pergi ke toilet sebentar untuk mencuci mukanya dan mungkin menghisap beberapa puntung rokok. Ia butuh suatu distraksi yang lebih hebat. 

Beruntung toilet dirumah Kuroo terdapat di lantai satu dan lantai dua. Osamu akan memilih lantai dua karena ia tahu setidaknya akan ada sepasang kekasih atau beberapa orang yang sedang menghabiskan malam panjang disana, atau sekedar memberikan servis pada pasangannya. Entah itu pasangannya seorang atau dua orang. Osamu tidak ingin melihat hal menjijikkan semacam itu. Maka ia melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga, setidaknya keadaan lebih tenang di atas sini. 

  
“KUMOHON BOKUTO-SAN JANGAN LAKUKAN INI"

  
Tepat saat langkah kakinya menginjak lantai atas Osamu melihat Keiji, Bokuto dan Yukie di depan kamar tidur. Bokuto terlihat sempoyongan dan setengah sadar, lengan kanannya merangkul pinggul Yukie yang berujung tangannya mendarat pada bokong Yukie. Sedangkan Keiji terlihat marah dan berusaha memisahkan Bokuto dari rengkuhan Yukie. 

  
Sesuatu tidak beres sedang terjadi disini. 

  
“Bokuto-san kumohon aku kekasihmu!” kedua tangan Keiji mengguncangkan bahu Bokuto, seakan menyuruh untuk sadar jika apa yang dilakukan kekasihnya saat ini sangat salah dan membuat hatinya hancur

“Sebentar saja Aghaashee, aku ingin- merasakan Yukie" lengan Bokuto semakin mengerat pada pinggul Yukie yang keadaannya sama kacaunya dengan Bokuto. Mata redup dengan sedikit kesadaran, mungkin yang Bokuto maksud dengan mengambil minum adalah minum bersama Yukie dan meninggalkan Keiji sendirian. 

“Tapi Bokuto-san aku-" Keiji tersendat dalam kalimatnya, kerongkongan menjadi sakit dan tanpa disadari setetes air mata sudah jatuh di wajahnya

Osamu berjalan cepat menghampiri ketiganya. Menarik salah satu lengan Keiji untuk mengeluarkannya dari kekacauan. 

“Keiji, sudahlah" 

Keiji menoleh lebih cepat dari yang ia duga “T-tapi Osamu-" hanya sebentar ia menaruh atensi pada Osamu sebelum akhirnya ia melihat lagi Bokuto yang kini ujung hidungnya menjelajahi leher Yukie

“BOKUTO-SAN" kedua lengan Keiji sekuat tenaga menjauhkan Bokuto dari Yukie walaupun usahanya nyaris sia-sia

“Diam dulu Agashe” Bokuto menyingkirkan kedua tangan Keiji pada kerah bajunya, sama sekali tidak terganggu seakan bentakan Keiji hanyalah omong kosong belaka. Sedangkan disisi lain Keiji sudah terlalu putus asa dengan penglihatannya. 

“BOKU-"

“SUDAH KEIJI" 

Keiji menoleh pada suara di belakangnya, merasakan tangan lainnya mencengkram lengan atasnya lebih keras dibanding sebelumnya.

“DIAM OSAMU INI URUSANKU" 

Keiji menghentakkan lengannya untuk mengusir lengan Osamu yang bertengger di lengannya, dirinya masih bersikukuh untuk memisahkan dua insan kepalang mabuk yang mencoba untuk memasuki kamar di belakang mereka. Terjadi tarik menarik antara Bokuto dan Keiji. Sayangnya Keiji kalah kuat dibandingkan dengan tubuh berotot milik Bokuto. 

“JANGAN LAKUKAN INI BOKUTO-SAN"

Sudah cukup. Osamu menarik lengan Keiji kasar dan mendorongnya kebelakang, sedikit terlalu keras hingga punggung Keiji nyaris menabrak dinding di belakang. Kini Osamu sepenuhnya berhadapan dengan Keiji, tidak memedulikan Bokuto dan Yukie yang sudah memasuki kamar.

  
“DEMI TUHAN KEIJI BERHENTILAH MENGEJAR BAJINGAN ITU"

“MENYINGKIR OSAMU"

  
Kedua tangan Keiji berusaha untuk menyingkirkan badan Osamu yang lebih besar daripada dirinya. Lebih memilih untuk memukul dada bidang Osamu ketimbang menghapus air matanya yang sudah terlalu deras mengalir di wajahnya.

  
“APA KAU TIDAK PAHAM JUGA! DIA LEBIH MEMILIH ORANG LAIN DARIPADA DIRIMU KEIJI" 

“YA LALU KENAPA! AKU MENGINGINKAN BOKUTO-SAN"

“FOR FUCK SAKE KEIJI. TIDAK BISAKAH KAU MELIHAT DIRIKU"

“APA MAKSUDMU. MENYINGKIRLAH DARIKU OSAMU”

“AKU MENCINTAI MU KEIJI. _I'M FUCKING IN LOVE WITH YOU"_

  
_SLAAPP_

  
Osamu merasakan pipi kanan nya memanas. Sebuah tamparan baru saja mendarat di wajahnya. Sebuah tamparan dari tangan Keiji. 

  
“ _Stop in there. Know your fucking limits”_

  
Jari telunjuk Keiji menunjuk keji tepat di dada Osamu. Menusuk dalam seakan menyuruh Osamu untuk mundur. Matanya menyalak marah kemerahan. Air matanya tetap turun seakan tidak mengenal kata berhenti. Keiji terlihat kacau. Terlihat marah. Terlihat kecewa. Dan itu semua karena pernyataan cinta Osamu.

  
“ _Fine_. Lakukan se-mau mu" 

  
Osamu tahu jika ia sudah keluar dari batasnya. Osamu tahu jika ia baru saja mengacaukan semuanya. Maka ia melepaskan lengan Keiji. Melepaskannya untuk yang kedua kali. Dan mungkin melepaskannya untuk selamanya. 

Kaki jenjang Osamu melangkah pergi dari hadapan Keiji. Menuruni tangga secara tergesa dan menabrak siapapun yang dilewatinya. Melangkah pergi dari rumah Kuroo dan meninggalkan segala kemungkinan yang terjadi pada Keiji. Meninggalkan sahabatnya untuk pertama kalinya dalam persahabatan mereka. Osamu sudah tidak peduli. Ia tidak peduli lagi jika Keiji masih berusaha pada Bokuto. Ia tidak peduli jika Keiji menangis di dalam sana. Ia tidak peduli jika Keiji sakit hati. Osamu sudah tidak peduli. 

  
“Brengsek!” 

  
Kakinya menendang salah satu tempat sampah di pinggir jalan. Menghamburkan segala isinya keluar hingga memenuhi jalanan malam. Ia tidak peduli jika aksinya disebut sebagai anarkis. Osamu butuh sesuatu untuk ia lampiaskan. Maka ia menendang segala hal yang bisa ia tendang ditengah gang sempit dan menghantamkan kepalan tangannya pada dinding. Tidak memedulikan cairan merah yang keluar dari ruas-ruas jarinya. Mengabaikan rasa perih di tangannya karena luka di tangannya tidak sebanding dengan luka hatinya. 

  
Osamu menjedukkan dahinya putus asa pada dinding di hadapannya. Mencari sandaran di tengah sepinya malam

  
“Sial, ini sakit sekali" 

  
Cairan bening turun dari kedua matanya. Osamu terlalu frustasi untuk menahan air matanya. Ini terlalu menyakitkan untuk Osamu. Seandainya ia tidak mempunyai perasaan pada Keiji pasti semuanya akan lebih mudah, seandainya ia lebih lihai dalam mengontrol emosinya mungkin semuanya tidak akan sekacau ini, atau seharusnya ia mengikuti apa perkataan Atsumu siang hari. 

_Leave him alone mate_

**Author's Note:**

> Tiba-tiba aku kepikiran buat nulis ni oneshot abis dengerin lagunya yungblud yg polygraph eyes, sebenernya lagunya ttg rape cuman lirik nya yg ini "leave it alone mate, she doesn't want to go home with u" tiba-tiba jadi inspirasi aku buat nulis ni one shot so... yeah. Sorry buat segala typo atau aku nge tag nya kurang jelas but i hope u guys enjoy it.


End file.
